


Why You're Here

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: It's a new day for the Sheriff's Department, but not everyone's feelin' it.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Why You're Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChexNix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/gifts).



> Surprise - wrote a second thing today. Wanted to push out an idea I offered to do for ChexNix earlier this weekend. I hope this is domestic and soft enough!

A cold, early-morning draft blew through the window. The slumbering sheriff pulled his cape tighter around himself, eliciting the sharp sounds of tightening fabric. Adorabat’s wings squeezed tighter, shivering as her peg leg tapped against the bed frame. Badgerclops’s fur was more than thick enough to deflect the minor temperature difference, lying still on the top bunk.

The sharp, red numbers of the crew’s alarm clock ticked closer to the top of the hour. Mao Mao had already awakened, but remained nestled within himself to maximize his rest time. With his eyes still shut, he counted down a mental clock.

_ “Six, five, four three two-” _

The harsh, tinny sound of the alarm going off made his eyes shoot open. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, Mao Mao rolled out of bed and silenced the offending clock. Adorabat squeaked as she let out an airy yawn.

“Sleep well, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asked in a hushed, tired tone.

Adorabat nodded, giving him a slight smile.

“Alright,” Mao Mao said as he gave the little deputy a pat on the head, “let’s go do our stretches.”

Leading her by the hand, Mao Mao and Adorabat made their way to the dojo. With their old CD player, the two of them performed active stretches for the next several minutes. Between exercises, Mao Mao stopped to stare at the rising sun. The spreading sunlight warmed his fur, and the crisp breeze soothed his nerves.

“Another perfect day in the valley, ‘eh, Adorabat?”

“Mhm!” She fluttered up to his shoulders, perching on him as they stared in silence.

A sigh escaped the hero as the sunlight rose to his face, causing him to quint.

“Well, we’d better get you something to eat before you go to school, huh?”

Adorabat giggled. “I am kinda hungry.”

Mao Mao headed inside with a flourish of his cape. “I’m thinking omelettes.”

* * *

Without opening his eyes, Mao Mao tossed egg after egg in the air, his other hand swinging Geraldine. A steady stream of egg whites and yolks accumulated into a bowl, while the ark of sliced egg shells sailed into a small trash can. When the last egg was deposited, he cleaned his sword with a swift flick of his wrist. Placing the blade back in its sheath, he mixed the eggs together. The stove was on, the burner set to a modest setting for minimal burning. Butter sizzled on the iron, and the rising smell of the melting fat signalled to Mao Mao that it was time to begin.

Pour, flip, add ingredients, fold, flip, deposit. Humming to himself, Mao Mao set into the rhythm of his cooking routine. Dancing around the counter, he set out a steady stream of prepared meals. Three cheese and chive omelettes for Badgerclops, one plain omelette for Adorabat, and two veggie-omelettes for himself.

“Adorabat~” Mao Mao called in a sing-song voice, “come get your grub.”

The fluttering of wings announced the young deputy’s arrival, sitting on her stool at the table. Mao Mao slid a plate over to her before taking an adjacent seat.

“Is Badgerclops not gonna join with us?” Adorabat asked, poking at her breakfast with a fork.

“He’s just sleeping in.” Mao Mao said. “He didn’t get to bed until late last night, don’t worry.”

He gave the deputy another pat, nodding for her to go ahead and eat. As he began to eat his breakfast, his thoughts drifted to his co-hero. He wouldn’t tell her, but Badgerclops didn’t just go to bed late the night before. He’d heard him stifling sobs from his bunk after he laid down. It wasn’t often that he got into a mood, but when he did it wasn’t easy for him. 

A concerned look flashed on his face as he turned to the entrance to their bedroom. He wanted to wake him up and try to get him to talk about it, but he’d been through this enough times to know better. He’d open up on his own time, and he had to respect that. He couldn’t help but think how unfortunate of a day it was for him to be feeling down, but he wouldn’t let it get to him. Today was special, and he was going to make sure his partner felt the same way.

Finishing their meals, Mao Mao collected their plates and put them in the sink. As he rinsed the silverware and plates clean he instructed Adorabat to get ready for school. They may have started the day early, but she was going to be late if she sat around.

Adorabat went to grab her backpack from their room, and Mao Mao followed behind her after drying his paws off. Leaning in past the door frame, he saw Badgerclops, turned to face Adorabat as she fluttered up to him.

“I’m going to school now, don’t forget to eat breakfast!” she whispered.

WIth his eye still closed, he pulled her in for a quick hug under his arm, nuzzling her forehead with his face.

“Heh, alright. You be good, okay?” He whispered back.

“Okay!” She said, fluttering out of the room, past Mao Mao. She turned around just long enough to look at both of them, giving a smile.

“Bye guys, love ‘ya!” she called before leaving out the front door.

As the door shut behind her, Mao Mao turned his attention to his co-hero on the top bunk. Badgerclops’s smile had faded, and he buried his face in his pillow. Mao Mao leaned against the door frame, unsure of how to proceed.

“Guess she woke you up, huh?” He asked.

“Nah.”

“Oh…” Mao Mao trailed.

“I’m fine, dude.”

“You sure?” Mao Mao crossed his arms.

Badgerclops rose his head from the pillow, opening his eye and smiling at the sheriff. “I’m sure.”

Even in the darkness of the room, he could see how his eye was puffy and bloodshot. He’d been sobbing for most of the night, and probably got even less sleep than he did.

“Why don’t you come get some breakfast, huh?”

“I’m not really hungry.”

Mao Mao got off the door frame. “C’mon, I made omelettes.”

He could see his partner begin to debate with himself, prompting him to give a confident smile.

“Did you bust out the chives?”

Mao Mao chuckled. “Would it be an omelette without ‘em?”

The badger, making up his mind, slid off of the top bunk. He thumped to the floor, hunched over as he made his way to the kitchen. As he approached the sheriff, Mao Mao slipped an arm around his deputy’s back.

“C’mon, buddy.”

Badgerclops hummed at the feeling of his partner on his fur. Mao Mao led him to the counter, handing him the plate of three generous omelettes stacked on top of one another.

“Jeez, dude, these are huge.” Badgerclops remarked.

“Well, it’s a huge day.” Mao Mao said, smiling up at him.

“Heh, if you say so, bro.” Badgerclops slid into a seat, Mao Mao getting to work cleaning up the kitchen while Badgerclops ate.

“Mm,” Badgerclops let out before swallowing, “These are really good, dude.”

“Thank you, Badgerclops. It means a lot to hear that.”

Silence hung over them, Mao Mao putting the last of the washed dishes on a drying rack before collecting Badgerclops’s plate and utensils. The badger sat hunched over in his chair, a neutral expression on his face.

“So…” Mao Mao started, turning back to the sink, “How’d you sleep?”

“Eh.”

Mao Mao grunted. “Anything you wanted to talk about?”

Mao Mao stopped what he was doing, looking at the badger. He shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the hero with a tired eye.

“Nah. And that’s, like… The worst part.”

Mao Mao cocked his head. “Whaddya mean?”

“Like, that’s what I mean, dude,” Badgerclops huffed, “I got nothin’.”

“You’re gonna have to elaborate on that.” Mao Mao said, shutting the water off. He dried his paws on his cape, sitting down next to Badgerclops and putting a paw on his claw.

Badgerclops sighed, sinking into his chair. Despite his frustration, he did feel encouraged by the physical contact.

“You know, like... When you’ve been doing the same stuff for a while, and the days kinda bleed together? It’s like that.”

“Have you tried doing something else?” Mao Mao asked.

“I mean, I would… But nothing sounds interesting. I just feel tired all the time, and then when I try to go to bed sometimes I just think about how little I’m doing with myself.”

“Ah,” Mao Mao nodded, “I think I understand.”

“Like, I’m just sitting here doing nothing with my life, and it’s getting so exhausting. But like, how do you get exhausted by doing nothing?”

“You don’t ‘do nothing’, Badgerclops. You do plenty of stuff.” Mao Mao reassured, taking the badger’s claw in a second paw. “Think about all the times we’ve saved the Kingdom over the last year, or- or the times you’ve helped me or Adorabat out with our stuff.”

Badgerclops shrugged. “I mean, yeah, but that’s my job, isn’t it? Er, like, the ‘saving the kingdom’ stuff, I mean.” he quickly interjected after seeing Mao Mao’s ears dip.

“I guess it’s just a matter of perspective,” Mao Mao looked up at his partner, “like yeah we’re getting paid for it, but it’s not just the money that keeps us here, is it? It’s responsibility. And friendship. And all that mushy stuff. We have a connection to the people here. They’re not just people to defend, they’re our  _ friends _ , and even if they’re not  _ our _ friends, they’re Adorabat’s. And that means we care for them too, y’know?”

Badgerclops gave a slight smile. “That’s a way of looking at it, I guess.”

“And don’t forget,” Mao Mao added, standing up, “you get to spend every day with your closest friends. That makes every day a good day, right?”

Badgerclops’s cheeks reddened a bit. “C’mon dude, you’re being way too sappy. I should be asking  _ you _ what’s going on now.”

“Well,” Mao Mao looked away as he started to get flustered, “I just so happened to look at the callendar last night, and I noticed something about today.”

“What about it?” Badgerclops sat up, some strength coming back into his voice.

Mao Mao put a digit to his mouth. “You remember when we first met? When you were still part of that gang?”

“Yeah?” Badgerclops said, confused.

“Well… It’s been a year since then. As of today.”

“Well, that’s cool.” Badgerclops said.

“Right, right.” Mao Mao agreed, putting his other paw behind his neck. “So I guess it’s, like… our anniversary.”

The badger’s eye shot open, his mouth dropping.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Mao Mao said, avoiding eye contact, “I just remembered, like I said.”

Badgerclops rose from his seat, holding his arms out as he approached the hero. Before Mao Mao could protest, the badger picked him up in a smothering full-armed hug.

  
“ _ Ack _ \- come on! It’s... Not like a huge deal…” Mao Mao trailed, returning the hug.

“Not a big deal?!” Badgerclops said, looking down at his partner, “you can’t call this an anniversary and it  _ not _ be a big deal.” he giggled.

“And,” Mao Mao continued, “I may or may not have gotten us tickets to the theater. The King’s doing a harpsichord recital today and he may or may not have offered us front-row seats.”

“What the heck, that’s so romantic!” Badgerclops said, holding Mao Mao in front of him.

Mao Mao cleared his throat. “And… Got reservations for us at Muffin’s diner for lunch.”

A fresh round of tears began to prick at the corner of the badger’s eye.

“That’s, like, the nicest thing someone’s ever done for me,” Badgerclops choked, “I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Mao Mao held out his paws. “You’re my best friend. I wanted to make sure you felt special today.”

“Aw, I love you, man.” Badgerclops said between sniffles, bringing the sheriff to his chest.

“I love you too, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
